


The Diary of Yappin' Yates

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Gimmicks, Original Character(s), Original Superhero(s) - Freeform, University Life, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: A day in the life of Hannah Yates, university student and superhero extraordinaire-to-be. (OCtober 2018)





	The Diary of Yappin' Yates

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a punch to the face, but hopefully, I made your day better. Stay Golden. <3
> 
> As always, good looks to raunchyandpaunchy for her lovable OC, Nadine Rielle.

**Friday, October 19th, 2018, New Toronto**

* * *

 

_Well, it's me once again. Yappin' Yates with another journal entry, hehe. This week was a bit bittersweet. Midterm Week. Ugggggh._

_Dee... wasn't feeling happy a couple of days ago, so we had a wee chat. He was friendly, but it was obvious the poor critter seems upset. I had a bit of a day today, too. So, I can't say I blame him..._

_My biochem classes were cathartic with Moon, but it seems that 'Midterm Week' affected us again. I swear, ever since I chose to move here, that phrase seems to be the bane of my existence. Moonie's struggled with me, so we decided to team up. We heroes have to stick together, you know._

_That BEEP-BEEP-PWAAAA sound never seemed to stop this week, either. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love helping others. Saving lives and protecting this city are my passions. I really do. It's just... stressful sometimes._

_But today wasn't the absolute worst. I mean..._

_IT'S READING WEEK! YAAAAAY! Hehe. :P_

_Did my biochem homework, studied, made some cookies, and enjoyed them with a drink known as a horchata. It was class. :) Also, I'm gonna leave with Moon for some mani-pedis tonight. So excited!_

_Luckily, my hero duties were kept on hold today. No big, bad R.A. lookin' to cause any trouble for the wains out there. Thankfully, D.K. and my Axel have been pulling double duty while Moonie and I toiled in our labs like the witches from Macbeth. It's still meltin' my head in..._

_Axel's dealing with this Midterm Week rather well. He's a wee bit stressed, but he rarely shows it. I think he's a bit of a slabber, but he's still as adorkable as ever. Hopefully, we can chat on Skype later. But, hehe, look at me dronin' on. I have to go._

_Once again, another week's in the books. This too shall pass, Hannah. Chin up. Smile. And... breathe._

_~H.E.Y._

_P.S.: Ooh, before I forget, I'm still thinking about Nadine Rielle. Maybe I might tell Gabe to Shift me soon. I'll reward him with a month's supply of cookies if I can. I just... Well, if it's possible, I think Nadine would be a... 'perfect' fit for the team. ;) Wait, catch yourself on, Han. You sound 'thirsty', whatever that means. Steady on. Alright... Bye! :D <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be always appreciated.
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
